Swept Away
by flavorless string cheese
Summary: Hannah Montana disappeared, well, it seemed that way. She moved and Lilly never knew where, when, or why. She didn't even say goodbye to her old friends. Now Lilly and Oliver's world is thrashed and ruined, and they are both friendless besides each other.
1. Chapter 1

** Swept Away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, buuuutttt I _do _own Ricky Smike drools (lol)**

**A/N: This is my 1st Hannah Montana fanfic, gotta start small...**

**Lilly positions the camera, flattens her hair, and hits the little red 'Record' button.**

**Lilly: **Um...Hey...I guess I should start with my name...I'm Lilly. Lilly, the almost nobody. Nothing exciting ever happens to me. Until the day. One warm, sunny day, about 3 years ago, a new girl moved in. Naturally I was curious about her and, once we started talking, we were best friends.

**Lilly sighs, adjusts the camera and continues.**

**Lilly: **We had a whole lot of good times, with our friend Oliver. Her name was Miley. Most people probably know her as Hannah Montana. I can tell you this, because she doesn't give a crap, or at least-- I wouldn't know because I haven't heard from her for 2 years.

**Lilly nods, her expresion defiant, but sad too.**

**Lilly: **I wish I knew what happened to her, and the only link I have to my old life with Miley is an old, out-of-style pair of high-heels and a bracelet with Miley and Lilly etched into a silver bead. But, I might have thrown that away when I read an article about her. The article states that the place she _used _to live is nothing more than a big, stupid memory and that she likes the new place she lives better. Okay, so she didn't say it exactly like that, but still, she likes her new stupid mansion in stupid---uh---where-ever it was she lives now. Hold on a sec.

**Lilly picks up the phone and dials Oliver's number.**

**Lilly:** Hey Oliver.

**Oliver: **Yeah?

**Lilly: **Where did Han—I mean Miley move to?

**Oliver: **...

**Oliver hangs up the phone without answering her question.**

**Lilly: **Whenever I mention it, Oliver goes crazy. I think he loved her. I hate her so much sometimes. She broke Oliver's heart when she left. He consider killing himself, and I barely managed to stop him. But now, she's torn him so much, he made an attempt when he say an article:

**Hannah Montana and Ricky Smike, the hottest, newest couple!**

He was in the hospital for a while, while they fixed the stab wounds, I want Hannah to know, I almost collasped when he did that, and I want her to know she almost killed him.

**Lilly smiles weakly and continues on**

**Lilly: **If anyone finds this tape, send it to Hannah Montana, by then, it will be too late for me. And maybe even Oliver.

**Lilly hits the off button and starts to cry and she gets ready to do the worst thing she could ever do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly steadies the gleaming knife and bites her lip.**

**Lilly: ** I can't do it!

**Lilly throws the knife across the room.**

**Lilly**: Why can't I just do this? I want Miley to know she's a murderer!

**Oliver knocks on Lilly's door.**

**Oliver: **Hey Lilly, what's happen--

**Oliver's voice trailed off as he stared at Lilly and the knife on the floor.**

**Oliver: **Oh my god...Lilly! What are you doing?

**Lilly: **Oliver, it's too hard, you have to understand, okay? Miley needs to have my death, blood, and tears on her consience for the rest of her life.

**Oliver looks at Lilly, tears now forming in his eyes.**

**Oliver:** Lilly...God...Lilly, you can't do this! Has it even ocurred to you how many people you are gonna hurt? Have you thought about how _I _would feel? Lilly, you're my best friend, okay? I love y--

**Lilly puts her hand to her mouth.**

**Lilly: **What? You do?

**Oliver**: Oh...uh...Whatever, ok, I love you, you are my best friend and I would die if I had to lose you. You're all I have Lilly. **All** I have.

**Lilly looks up at Oliver.**

**Lilly: **Oliver...I have to...

**Oliver: **No, Lilly, you don't. I tried, remember? I got around to thinking how stupid I was to think ending my life was gonna make the world happy. All I could think about was what would have happened if I had died. I thought about you a lot, Lilly.

**Lilly lets tears freely fall down her face.**

**Lilly: **Oliver, please, I need help, I don't want to, I don't wanna feel miserable every day of my life! Better to end it now then regret not ending it.

**Oliver helps Lilly to her feet and hugs her.**

**Oliver: **Lilly, you should have told me, I could have helped you feel better! You don't have to face the crappy life we lead alone. I know the bullies, the fight, the bruises, and pain...But, you have me Lilly. You're not alone as long as I am right here by your side.

**Lilly: **Thanks Oliver, but, you're gonna have to really help me if I am to survive 10th Grade.

**Lilly and Oliver laughs half-heartedly and hug again. Oliver frowns, picking up the camera on the floor.**

**Oliver: **What is this?

**Lilly: **Oh...uh...Death Message...

**Oliver: ** Lilly...Lilly...

**Oliver takes out the camera (which is cheap enough) and throws it out the window**

**Lilly is about to protest but decides against it and just stays silent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Davis McCreevey was walking outside Lilly's house when he spotted a camera on the lawn.**

**Davis: **What's this?

**Davis picks up the camera and watches the tape, by the end, he is on the verge of tears.**

**Davis: **I swear Lilly, I'll get this to Hannah Montana!

**Davis ran to his house to change the tape into a VHS tape, he really wanted Hannah to be able to see it with no delay. Once the tape was converted he bought a small, brown box and mailed it off.**

**(He found out where Hannah lived on the Internet)**

**After Oliver left, Lilly walked out into the yard to find the camera.**

**Lilly: **Oh gosh! Where is it?

**After 10 full minutes of frantic searching, she came to terms with what had probably happened. Someone had found it. **

**Lilly:** Oh crud! Oh gosh! Miley's gonna see it and think I'm dead! I'm NOT dead! Oh gosh, what am I gonna do?

**The package containing the VHS tape was starting its travel to Hannah Montana. When it arrived at Hannah's doorstep, her brother, Jackson, found it while taking a break from making a sub. **

**Jackson: **Aww, cool! Oh...it's for Hannah.

**Even Jackson called her Hannah now, he couldn't help it. Even without her wig on, she seemed more like a spoiled Pop Princess than a normal country girl.**

**Jackson: **Hannah! Come down here, fan mail!

**Hannah sighed and put down the lipstick she was holding. **

**Hannah: **Coming! _So many fans, so little time..._

**Hannah ran down the stairs and grabbed the package from Jackson.**

**Hannah: **Thanks.

**Jackson frowns, then continues making a sandwich.**

**Lilly was frantic now, calling everyone she could think of and asking them if they saw the camera. Eventually she called her new neighbor Davis.**

**Lilly: **Davis?

**Davis: **Who is this?

**Lilly: **Lilly.

**Davis: **I thought you were dead...oops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilly: **Oops what?

**Davis: **Uh...I sorta sent the tape in the camera to Hannah Montana...sorry.

**Lilly: **...

**Lilly hung up the phone in shock. She quickly dialed Oliver's number. No good, she got the machine. She tried calling his cell phone, no luck. She felt more scared and depressed then ever and went to her room to try to sleep to ease the pain.**

**Hannah Montana popped the VHS into her TV, she knew it could be a disgusting tape, but she didn't think it was. Suddenly a farmiler face popped on the screen.**

**Hannah: **Lilly...

**Hannah watched the tape in utter bewilderment. When she reached the end of the VHS she couldn't stop staring at the screen. She was so surprised she could hardly budge. **

**Hannah: **Oh my gosh...DADDY!

**Robbie Ray ran into Hannah's room.**

**Robbie: **Yes Hannah?

**Hannah rewound the tape and let her Dad watch it.**

**Robbie: **_Lilly Alert _

**At the end, he stood up bewildered.**

**Robbie: **Let's go.

**Hannah: **Where, Daddy?

**Robbie: **To Lilly's, maybe it isn't to late.

**So Hannah, Jackson, and Robbie all boarded a quick flight to LA (or wherever Lilly lives).**

**Lilly stared out her window, frightful. She couldn't get in touch with Oliver and she was in a worrysome state of mind. Then, suddenly, her cell phone rings.**

**Oliver: **Hey Lilly.

**Lilly: **Hey Oliver, where have you been?

**Oliver: ** At the mall. Guess what?

**Lilly: ** What?

**Oliver:** There was a huge crowd. Guess who's in town?

**Lilly: ** Who?

**Her heart was already sinking. **

**Oliver: **Hannah Montana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilly: ** Hannah...Montana?

**Lilly looked anxiously around her room.**

**Lilly: **Get over here now.

**Oliver: **Okay!

**Lilly looked into the mirror, suddenly realized what a state she was in. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her mascara was running, her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing a dark gray sweater and light gray sweat pants.**

**Suddenly, someone knocked on Lilly's door. She gazed out her window and saw a limo parked outside her house.**

**Lilly: **Oh no...

**She tried to wipe off the mascara while running down the stairs. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.**

**Hannah: **LILLY!

**Hannah threw her arms around Lilly.**

**Lilly looked at her, she was so...different.**

**Lilly: **Miley...

**Hannah suddenly stopped hugging her.**

**Hannah: **No one has called me Miley in a long time.

**Lilly: **What?

**Hannah: **I sorta go by Hannah now.

**Lilly gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Just then, Oliver ran up Lilly's driveway, spotting Hannah, he gasped.**

**Hannah: **Oliver!

**Hannah wrapped her arms around Oliver and, after Lilly had let Robbie and Jackson in and they couldn't see, kissed him.**

**Oliver pulled away after a second and stared fixedly at her, feeling mixed emotions. Did he love Miley, Hannah, or...Lilly?**

**Oliver: **Miley...

**Hannah: **It's Hannah.

**Oliver then knew that he loved a girl long gone, Miley. But know, through the blue, he saw Lilly, and only Lilly. She was like an angel who saved him ,after the girl who had just kissed him, broke **

**him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah, Robbie, and Jackson had left for a hotel, and Oliver and Lilly were sitting on the bed in her room.**

**Oliver: **Lilly?

**Lilly: **Yeah?

**Oliver: **Hannah kissed me, I think we're a couple.

**Lilly's face fell and she didn't know what to think. She loved Oliver, she realized, she wanted to get him back.**

**Lilly: **What?

**Oliver: **Hannah kissed me.

**Lilly's voice began to crack.**

**Lilly: **Was it a good kiss?

**Oliver: **Let's drop it for now.

**The next morning, Lilly decided to play the jealousy game.**

**When Jackson and her were alone, she asked him out. He said yes because, quite frankly, Lilly was a pretty girl. **

**She told Oliver and he was in shock, he could feel his heart break in two.**

**Oliver: **What?

**Lilly: **I was thinking we could double date.

**Oliver: **Uh...uh...Okay.

**Lilly smiled and applied some make-up.**

**Oliver took one last look at Lilly and walked away.**

**A/n Sorry for this short, short, short, short, _ short_ chapter I feel seriously sick right now and I wanted to get this much up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**At the restaurant...**

**Jackson and Lilly were sitting on one side of the table, and Hannah and Oliver on the other. They were chatting happily together, but you could tell that Lilly and Oliver were going out of their way to make one another jealous.**

**Oliver: **Hannah, where have you been all my life---well, for the last 3 years?

**Lilly: **Yeah...**Jackson...**where have you been?

**Jackson: **I don't know...I mean, I could have gone anywhere with my spidey powers...

**Lilly figured that Jackson was so stupid he didn't even get that line...**

**Hannah: **So, guys, where do you wanna go next?

**Oliver looked over at Hannah and complemented her eyes.**

**Lilly fumed and looked at Jackson.**

**Lilly: **Hey **Jackson **wanna go to the beach?

**Oliver: Hannah **and I would love to go!

**Lilly: **I was asking **Jackson**.

**Jackson: **Okay! We can go!

**Oliver: We **will go too. Right **Hannah?**

**Hannah: **Uh...sure.

**Oliver looked at Lilly as she and Jackson stood up and walked, hand-in-hand, to the beach.**

**He pulled Hannah up and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the beach.**

**Lilly and Jackson sat on the sand and were soon followed by Hannah and Oliver. **

**Lilly: **Jackson you are too funny!

**Jackson: **I am? Well, I guess I could stop!

**Lilly smiled a huge fake smile and looked at Jackson as if he was something special.**

**Oliver pulled Hannah closer to him and sat down in the sand, pulling Hannah near him.**

**Lilly grabbed Jackson and **(A/n GASP!) **kissed him. When they finally pulled apart, Lilly could see Oliver pull Hannah towards him. Lilly got sick of it and, while Hannah and Oliver were kissing, grabbed Jackson and ran away. **

**Oliver pulled away from Hannah, just in time to see Lilly scurring away with Jackson.**

**Oliver grabbed Hannah's hand and charged after them until Hannah let go of his hand.**

**Hannah: **Leave them be.

**Oliver: **Why?

**Hannah: **Because then we get to be all alone.

**Oliver: **Uh...uh...

**Hannah: **Plus, they are just the 'side-kicks' they can't ever be in the spotlight. I pulled you up on stage with me, because I love you, but Lilly and Jackson can play their little game of boy-meets-girl, but we... are boy-meets-totally hot pop star girl!

**Oliver stood, starring at Hannah.**

**Oliver: **What?

**Hannah: **I am NOT repeating that. Why do you want to follow Lilly anyway? I mean come on...Lilly.

**Hannah snorted with laughter, expecting Oliver to join in.**

**Oliver: **Don't insult her.

**Hannah: **What?

**Oliver: **Don't. Insult. Lilly.

**Hannah: **Why? She is just a little...

**Oliver: **SHUT UP!

**Oliver pushed Hannah and ran away in Lilly and Jackson's direction. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver dashed around a corner to see Lilly and Jackson holding hands on a bench near the street.**

**Oliver: **Lilly! I'm sorry I know I screwed up! I didn't mean to!

**Lilly: **Shouldn't you be with 'Hannah?'

**Oliver: ** I don't love her!

**Lilly: **There's a big shocker.

**Oliver: **Seriously!

**Lilly didn't know what to think. Jackson had really grown on her.**

**Lilly: **Jackson---I---

**Jackson: **I get it. You're breaking up with me. Great. As soon as I get a girl, they dump me.

**Lilly: **Jackson...

**Jackson stood up, turns, and runs away from Lilly. **

**Oliver takes Jackson's seat. He starts to edge closer to Lilly. **

**Lilly: **Oliver...

**Oliver: **Yeah?

**Lilly: **I can't--

**Oliver: **Can't what?

**Oliver leaned in towards Lilly, edging closer and closer.**

**Lilly scooted away until she was all the way to the edge of the seat.**

**Oliver leaned in towards her and kissed her. **

**Lilly pulled away.  
**

**Lilly: **You expect me to forgive you like that?

**Oliver: **Yes.

**Lilly stands up and turns away. **

**Oliver stands to a puts and arm on her shoulder.**

**Lilly pushes Oliver away and runs off. **

**Oliver looked dumbstruck.**

**Oliver: **Great job, Oliver. You lost her. AGAIN!


	9. Last Chapter

**Lilly ran around the beach**.

**Lilly:** Jackson! Jackson!

**Lilly looked high and low for Jackson, wanting to set things right with him.**

**She found him sitting on the beach, waves breaking near his bare feet.**

**She sat next to him and grabbed his hand**

**Lilly: **Jackson, I didn't dump you, okay? Oliver doesn't deserve me. He deserves Hannah.

**Jackson:** So, you'd rather be with me than the guy you've spent half your life with?

**Lilly: **Yeah, Jackson, I would.

**Lilly hugged Jackson**.

**Lilly: **I'm sorry Jackson, I just got so caught up in the heat of the moment.

**Jackson: **That's okay, I mean, I shouldn't have freaked out like that, I didn't mean to, I was just upset.

**Lilly: **Thank you Jackson, I am glad you are okay with this.

**Jackson: **I am too.

**Jackson and Lilly hugged while Oliver stared on. **

**Oliver looked around and looked deafeated.**

**Oliver: **Hannah?

**Hannah walked up to Oliver.**

**Hannah: **Hey, Oliver, I'd really like to try to make this work, you know? I'm really sorry that I insulted

Lilly. I never thought it would hurt you.

**Oliver: **Yeah, I guess we could try.

**Epilouge---**

**Hannah and Oliver ended up dating all through High-School, long-distance, until Hannah moved **

**back when Oliver was in his sophmore year in Colledge. When they got back, Oliver proposed to Hannah and they got married. But, they didn't get married as Hannah Montana and Oliver Oken, no, they got married as Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana. Miley shed her wig and only wore it to concerts like it used to be. They moved into a small house near Lilly's old house.**

**About Lilly  
**

**Lilly and Jackson dated all through High-school and got into the same colledge, though two years **

**apart, they remained good friends and continued dating. When Lilly gradutated Jackson proposed to her and she was really estatic. She got married on a sunny June day. June 5th to be exact. She and her new husband moved into a big masion-like house complete with a pool and a skate park in the back. Lilly never lost her passion for skate boarding. Jackson and Lilly both got **

**jobs, though they were already semi-wealthy because of Hannah Montana's fourtune. Miley/Hannah gave them the house for a wedding gift. **


End file.
